Nurse Lizzy
by Emerald princess3
Summary: The young Master is ill and Sebastian is away when Lizzy stops by the Manor. I don't own black butler, no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel groaned softly as he sat down on the floor, leaning against the cool wall behind him. His stomach ached from the strain of being emptied of what little it contained. He could tell that his fever had spiked and he mentally kicked himself for having ordered Sebastian to follow the most recent lead in a string of murders in London.

"You'd better be quick about it Sebastian." He whispered hoarsely and attempted to stand on wabbling legs. He steadied himself against the wall waiting for the dizziness to pass before slowly making his way back to his room and climbing into bed. The young Earl settlrd back into his pillows and closed his eyes.

It wasn't long before he heard a knock at the door and Finny appeared.

"Young Master, are you okay, I thought I heard you being ill just now." Ciel sighed. Whether or not he would say it out loud, Ciel found the genuine concern of his servants endearing as it went beyond what was required of them.

"I'll be fine Finny, have you finished in the garden?"

"Yes, I hope you aren't upset with me being here, it's juat with Mr. Sebastian gone and all, I thought it might be a good idea to check on you myself." The gardener looked away nervously. Ciel sat up ignoring the returning dizziness and nausea.

"Finny, you're doing exactly what a servant ought to do, as such, I can not be upset with you, you've done well." Finny smiled, he had done something to please his young master, such a thing was rare in the Phantomhive household, try as they may their attempts hardly resulted in a positive out come.

"Can I get you something?" Ciel motion to the bedside table and the items on it.

"You could bring fresh water, put some in the bowl and bring more cloths." The blond boy nodded.

"Right away" he grabb the pitcher and bowl, exiting the room leaving Ciel to rest quietly

Ciel awoke moments later when a damp cool cloth touched his forehead.

"Sorry Master, I didn't mean to wake you, I saw that you're fever was making you sweat pretty bad and I know that Mr. Sebastian does this for you but since he isn't here-" He said softly.

"Thank you Finny, I-"

"Please lady Elizabeth, the master isn't-" The panixked voice belonged to Mey Rin and was soon followed by a second.

"If Ciel's ill, then he'll need some looking after,I am his future wife after all." Ciel groaned feeling a rush of embarrassment. How could he possibly allow her to see him like this? He had no time to react however, the girl was already at the door. Finny backed awayallowing her access to the Earl.

"Lizzy, you shouldn't be here, I'm not-"

"You and I will be married one day, it is my role to care for you, more than that, I truly want to." Ciel looked at her silently, he noticed immediately that the usual smile was absent and her sparkling eyes showed no sign of the joy Ciel ha always known.

"What's the matter?" He asked though he already knew the answer.

"Can you expect me to be happy when you're lying in bed ill, and why don't you ever talk to me about anything, I'll always help you with whatever you need, but I can't do anything if you don't tell me"

"I don't need you to do anything, I just need rest I apppreciate your concern for me but-" He was cut off when Lizzy dropped her head into her hands and began to sob.

"Just once Ciel, I'd like to be able to do something for you, show youthat I care, with Sebastian gone, I thought it would be a good thing ro do, If s-something happened to you and I" She sniffled.

"I'm fairly certain I'm not dying if that's what you're getting at." Ciel suddenly realized his harsh tone as the girl cried harder.

"Lizzy, I disn't mean for it to come out that way it's just that-" Ciel came to a decision quickly, the only thing that would make her stop crying and give him some peace. He laid back down.

"Just that I feel so ill today, I've been worried about how I'm going to manage without Sebastian looking after everything, I knew it wasn't going to be easy yet-" he said allowing her to hear the fatigue in his voice.

"I hope you can-"

""Don't worry Ciel, We'll have you feeling better in no time, you just focus on resting and I'll take care of everything." She wiped away the tears as she recognized the invitation.

"I just need to run downstairs and get my things, I'll come straight back to you, is it okay if I borrow Finny?" Ciel nodded sitting up slightly.

"

"Take your time Lizzy, It's not like I'm going anywhere." Lizzy rushed over to the bed placing a firm but gentle hand on the boy's chest. Ciel allowed her to push him back down.

"No you mustn't tire yourself, lie down." Once Lizzy and Finny were out of view Ciel smirked.

"Well played Elizabeth, well played indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel rested his hands gently on his abdomen which now ached badly as a result of the vomiting

"It's never going to end." he whispered to the empty room.

"Ciel, are you okay in there?" Lizzy called worriedly

"Fine, I'll be out shortly."

"Well, if you need anything, I won't go anywhere, I'm going to wait right here." Ciel cleaned himself up and emerged from the room.

"Ciel, look at you, let's get you to bed." she said softly, Ciel was noticably paler as lizzy allowed him to lean on her until the got back to his room and placed him in bed.

"Ciel, you must feel just terrible."

"I'll be alright, you don't have to be upset." A moment passed as Lizzy fluffed the Earl's pillows and placed a cloth over his head.

"I'm sorry you had to see this, I know how hard it is for you." Lizzy offered a smile.

"Don't be sorry, I'm just glad I was able to help... I am helping aren't I?"

"Of course, you're doing fine."

"Are you sure, you just seem so... I don't know but if you wanted to-" She began to stroke the boy's soft hair lovingly. Her own sadness began to show.

"Ciel,talk to me, you and I were very close once and I -I miss you so much." She bbegan to sob.

"How do you miss someone lying there in front of you?"

"You're here, yet you're not. You built a wall Ciel, and I can't get through. It's almost like you're an entire world away and I don't kniw how to bring you back. I miss you" Ciel disn't know what to say and so remained silent. A moment later he reached up and took her arm, pulling her down onto the edge of his bed, then he wiped away her tears gently.

"Lizzy, please don't cry anymore" He pleaded softly.

"Talk to me, maybe I can help you with whatever's bothering you."

"Lizzy, there isn't anything for you to do. You are helping and if I seem a bit mean, I-I've never wanted to hurt you."

"I know, you've always looked out for me and you've always been the one to say everything's going to be alright, then you'd smile and I knew it was true." Ciel closed his eyes suddenly groaning as the mausea returned.

"Ciel, I'm going to send for the doctor, just to be safe. you just rest." She left no time for an argument. She was already at the door way.

"Lizzy" Ciel called she turned back.

"Everythhing is going to be alright." She smiled

"thank you Ciel" She smiled and rushed off to contact the doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just get some rest. These will help the fever, It would be advisable to keep using the compresses. Lady Elizabeth, please don't be so worried, it is not life threatening." The doctor offered an encouraging grin.

"Feel better now?" Ciel asked swallowing the pills.

"I should be asking you that."

"Well, the young Earl is going to be just fine. He just needs plenty of rest, cool compresses, and take the medication I'm leaving for you until It's gone. Even if you feel better." Ciel shivered suddenly causing the young girl to look at him with concern.

"What's wrong are you okay?" She watched Ciel pull the blanket close.

"Didn't you hear the doctor, I'll be fine."

"I assure you, the chills he's experiencing are quite common and will not be harmful, will you walk me out?"

"Yes of course." She waited for him to gather his things. Ciel thanked him and settled back into his pillows.

Lizzy walked beside the doctor silently until they came to the front door where he turned to fave her.

"Will he really be okay, is something really wrong, is that why you asked for me to-"

"No. That's not why I asked you to walk with me. He's going to be fine. I wanted to say this away from him because I don't want him getting upset. The stomach pains he's having, though they are due to his illness and vomiting, well please don't take this the wrong way, some of it is also anxiety, specifically when you are very upset around him. Do you understand?"

"I-I'm making him ill." She sobbed.

"No. What I mean is, when you're upset and worrying, he gets very upset, you may not see it, but I noticed that during the examination, when you were calm, or waiting in the hall quietly, he didn't have the same amount of pain as he did when you got upset around him. Please try to be calm with the Earl. I know that you care very deeply for him and It's difficult to see the people we love ill, he should recover fully in Just under two weeks. Please, do your best to be calm."

"Yes, I will, thank you." After the doctor departed, Lizzy made her way back to Ciel." The boy sat up noticing the tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ciel."

"You haven't done anything wrong." He replied

"I'm making this more difficult aren't I?"

" 's my fault. You can't help it, that's what girls do, isn't it?" Lizzy sniffled.

"Most of us yes" Ciel yawned.

"Sorry Lizzy, I'm just so tired right now."

"No, don't be sorry It's okay, I understand. I can make myself useful while you sleep, don't worry about anything Ciel. I'll take care of you."

"You already are Lizzy, thank you. I feel better knowing things will be looked after." The young Earl said as he drifted off to sleep.

Lizzy sighed, exiting the room.

"Ciel's room is so gloomy, maybe I can brighten it up some, I know just what to do, He'll be so happy, I bet he'll feel a lot better when he sees.' She set to work immediately.


End file.
